Dance Inside the War
by SKAM
Summary: Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol are commanded to go undercover to find out if a young woman named Mekina was actually the cause of the bombings on the capital. With new disguises, they will struggle just to stay alive.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED. I can wish but it will never happen!_

_OK IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS FIC IS GOING TO END GO TO CHAPTER 1!_

Outside in the rain, mourning people stood on each side as the great big oak doors opened. A grand mahogany casket was being carried out upon several men's shoulders who were instantly drenched in the rain. They made it down to a row of ZAFT soldiers all saluting to their deceased comrade. Athrun Zala followed slowly behind with a group of friends and family members. Clenching his hands tightly in a fist he kept his tears from falling.

It was all a daze to him. He could only remember Dearka putting his hand on his soldier, Yzak walking back to join them as soon as he sat the casket down, and the pastor preaching the final resting words. Nicol, he was dead, soon to be buried. He left them behind in a war that Athrun didn't quite understand. How did it start? When will it end? Why are we here, alone to fight this alone? Nicol had once asked him these questions; Athrun still couldn't answer them, no matter how long he thought on the matter.

Now all that was left was a tarnished body stuck inside of a casket. Athrun couldn't bare to see his best friend being pulled out of the remains of his gundam, nor could he accompany his mother to the mortriary when they were going to do his make up, or try to make him at least look human. Dearka had seen him, Yzak had not out of the guilt of calling him a coward all these years only for Nicol to prove him wrong in the ultimate way, sacrificing himself to save his comrades.

Everyone left but the remaining three, they all bowed there heads as they both dropped there medals they had received from Nicol's bravery, for he deserved it more than they. Athrun dropped to his knees and cried softly. Yzak and Dearka left him, thinking it was best to leave him. They left him to ponder on his thoughts, and Athrun began to remember his friend.

_Ok really badly written I KNOW...but its just a prologue so just continue to the actual story!_


	2. The Torture Salon

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Seed I'd be the happiest person in the world...but i dont so sadly I'm only content.**_

_I hope you enjoy this...it has a weird beginning...also not a very practical... but hopefully you'll learn to like it as the story progresses._

**Few months ago.**

All four of them had been informed by their commander of a new mission, one that wasn't to be fought on the battle field, but instead on there homes in the PLANTs.

"This is her, Mekina Sabain." Athrun said as he flipped on the projector. "We are to accompany this lady and find out if she was behind the bombings of the state capital."

Yzak frowned, "We're soldiers not escorts."

Athrun ignored and continued, "We are to take up the role of being her family friends she hasn't ever met. The originals are being held captive as we speak."

"Oh is that so, we would have never guessed, thank you Athrun." Dearka said sarcastically.

"Would you guys shut up for a bit?" Athrun said irritated.

Yzak just yawned. "We get the point you've been briefing us for three hours just give us our damn identities!"

"Fine, if you fail this mission-"

"Athrun." Nicol interrupted. "Yzak does have a point, we all know the situation, so maybe you should just give us our new identities before Yzak and Dearka try to start a conflict."

Defeated, Athrun sighed and handed out three folders and keeping his own. He read out aloud his, "Marcus Howard, 27, male who runs a company dealing with household products. This should be easy."

Nicol looked at his, "John Carter, 22, is a college student. Not much difficulty there."

Dearka had a slight eye twitch, "Maryl "Mar" Wenderseiver, age 78, retired. What the hell? How come do i get an old guy?"

Athrun shrugged, "Ask our Commander, not me."

Yzak threw his folder across the room, "Mary Josephine Carter! That's a girls name! If anyone should be her it should be Nicol! He's the one who's voice has barely cracked!"

Dearka picked up the folder that hand landed at his feet, "Wife of John Carter!"

Everyone had a good laugh at Yzak's dilemma. At 5:00 they were to meet up with this Mekina Sabain, so like sheep to the slaughter, they all went to the makeup artist that was on base.

Athrun sat in a chair reading a newspaper as the other three went through their torture. A man enter with a makeup huge makeup kit that he heaved all the way in. His purple crush sweated and tight leather pants made Yzak and Dearka cringe and push Nicol to the front.

"Oh hello, you must be Yzak!" he cheerfully shook hands with Nicol. "You're going to make the most sexiest girl." before Nicol could get a word in he pushed him aside and took Dearka's hand. "Oh Nicol I know you and I will be getting along, such a nice lean and strong looking young man." Once again he pushed Dearka to the side, "Hello." he said slyly. "You must be Dearka, mmm, my type of man. Too bad we're going to make you look old tonight."

"Get the hell away from me you-" the man twirled him around.

"Nice body I see too." he slapped his butt.

"Athrun!" Yzak shouted.

Athrun put down the newspaper to see three very disorientated people. "Actually Mr. Haw, you got all three of them wrong."

He smiled, "Oh I am so sorry. Tell me your names then." he put his hand below his chin and examined them all three.

"I'm Nicol."

"Dearka."

"And I'm Yzak."

Mr. Haw blinked a few times and pointed out, "But Mr. Zala, it would be so much easier if you did it the other way!"

"Yes, well, these are Commander Rau La Cruset's orders."

"Urgh, that man doesn't know one thing about fashion. If it were up to me I'd destroy that ugly mask of his." he went on as he left them alone in the room getting more supplies.

Dearka and Yzak glared at him and screamed, "WE HATE YOU'RE GUTS ATHRUN!"

"Oh boys!" Mr. Haw shouted as he frolicked in carrying his cosmetic suitcase on wheels in. "Mmm, Nicol come here I'll start with." Nicol slowly walked over. "Here up boy. Why must you waste my time." He rushed over and Mr. Haw grabbed his face with his long pedicure finger nails. "How old are you again?"

"S-seventeen."

"My god, really? You look like a 12 year old!" with that he pushed him and Nicol fell back into a chair. With a twirl Mr. Haw put on a giant plastic bib (you know the things used in salons...what are they called?) on Nicol.

Before Nicol could do anything his arms and legs were clamped in, "What are you going to do to me?" he cried.

"Oh Marylyn likes to play...rough." Nicol's eyes grew big and Mr. Haw laughed then shouted, "Oh MARYLYN!" he wrote on a piece of paper, "More defined features, and shorter hair." he tore it of and handed it to the next man to the man Marylyn.

Mr. Haw twirled Yzak around, "Hmm we just need grow out your hair and some makeup...nothing too serious." He also pushed Yzak onto a long bench with padding and slamming a helmet on his head and it began to simmer. "Just stay there and you'll have long lushes hair within two hours."

Dearka was shaking where he stood as Mr. Haw grabbed him by the arm, "Off to the back we go, Dearka, 'cause its going to be a tedious job to get you to look like a 78 year old man."

_Ok i hope that ain't a bit too much by being too crazy. This is my first Fic so please be gentle and PLEASE NO FLAMMERS!_


	3. Start MissionNOW!

_Wow...I like updated really fast... two chapter's in the same day! But for soem reason it's real easy for me to write this. Well here it is! The continuation of Dance Inside the War._

"I look like crap!" Yzak yelled as he combed threw his now waste long hair.

"Meh, at least you look hot with your D sized boobs. Look at me! I look like my mother bread with the Hunchback of Notre Dom!" Dearka moaned as he touched his fake wrinkles. "Why do they feel so REAL!"

"You guys can complain, but I'm glad! I look like a guy! So who wants a beer? I can buy alcoholic drinks now!" Nicol said brightly.

"GET OUT!" Dearka and Yzak screamed.

"What? Why? I have to change too!" Nicol protested.

Yzak adjusted his fake boobs. "Just hand me my clothes!"

Nicol grabbed his dress. "Here. Oh here's the wedding ring."

Yzak glared at him, "No."

"You got to wear it, Yzak!" Nicol continued to protest, "The whole reason these people came to visit Mekina Sabain is because WE GOT MARRIED!"

"GO TO HELL YOU QUEER!" Yzak screamed throwing the ring across the room.

"Athrun!" Nicol tattled, "Make Yzak wear the damn thing or we're going to be late!"

Athrun who had to go through no transformation put down the newspaper and looked at the two. One was frowning the other had an evil aura with the glare that pierced through his soul. To say the least Athrun wasn't going to go with Nicol this time, "It's not necessary, Nicol."

"Ha! See, I don't have to! Now take you're wedding fantasies out of here and go get a cab while i put on this dress!" Yzak ordered.

Mr. Haw whirled into the room, "Not with out you're makeup first!"

Yzak glared at Nicol and hoarsely, "You better get that cab quick or I'll be divorcing you're ass so quick, you won't even to have time to guess what I'll use you're money for!"

Athrun ruffled his newspaper and sighed. God this was going to be one long assignment. Of course, Yzak would be the one to make it all drag down into the horrible cesspool.

Mekina awaited for her visitors to arrive by the large open window that overlooked the whole front lawn of her estate. It had been fifteen years since she had seen a single one of them, though at the time she had been three. But she was glad to hear that they were now touring the plants just a month after their beloved friend John had just gotten married to Mary. She was just glad they were going to stay at her home for a unknown amount of time.

She smiled, "Well, hopefully not too long."

A car came into the driveway, a beetle bug, which was a surprise to her. She quickly got down the stairs and opened the door in time to see a graceful woman with long silver hair climbing out of the beetle bug. Walking out she gave a curt nod.

She greeted her, "Hello you must be Mary!"

Yzak gave her a smile, "Why yes and you must be Mekina. I've heard so much about you." Yzak's vocal cords were crying as he talked in the most high pitch voice he could muster.

Nicol clambered out of the cramped beetle bug, almost falling straight unto his face, he looked up at Yzak wondering how in the hell he managed to climb so gracefully out. Yzak held out his hand, "Oh hunny you shouldn't drink so much."

Nicol, the usually cool headed guy frowned, "Ass whole," thought to himself, "Oh of course you're right smoogy woogens."

Yzak frowned but quickly caught his composure and stressed a smile, "Of course dear."

Nicol got up and shook hands with Mekina, "Hello, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm John."

"Pleasure." she replied letting go of his hand to turn and see a very old man climbing out. "Oh! You must be Mar! Do you need help getting out?"

"No! That's alright!" he then mumbled under his breath, "If that damn Mr. Haw handn't put thousand and one cosmetic bags back here I'd be fine. I'm not that old!"

"What was that?" Mekina asked.

"Oh nothing!" Dearka managed to say before he landed face first into the gravel.

"Mar!" Mekina screamed first and everyone else halfheartedly followed he cries. "Are you alright?"

Dearka stammered, "Y-yes." he was floored for Miss Sabain had unusual beauty.

Athrun who got out of the driver seat coughed, "Mar, you dirty old man, stop gawking over the young mistress."

Mekina looked up to see a man with blue hair and striking green eyes and was at a lost of words.

Dearka frowned, Of course Athrun got all the girls. He was the single young good looking man out of the bunch. Athrun broke Dearka's and Mekina's thoughts by clearing his throat, "I'm Marcus. How are you?"

"I'm...fine."

Aching in his high heels, Yzak broke up their meeting by announcing, "Oh can we continue this merriment of greetings INSIDE!" he recovered his rudeness by saying. "It's starting to get terribly cold out. Ahahaha."

"Oh yes, of course. This way."

_OK! Chapter 2 finished! hope you enjoy! ; hopefully I'll have chapter three up as quickly as i got this one up! Please review but BE GENTLE I AM SENSITIVE. Oh by the way...if people are confused by me saying this was my first fic...it isn't on this website...that statement was meant for another website...sorry...but still be gentle..._


	4. Hum of the Night

_Ok this will probably not have much humor because this chapter will show some of the plot. But I will try to entertain you. hopefully this chapter won't suck._

The upper floors of the Sabain mansion resembled miniature houses. Within the third floor, Athrun and the others were housed up for the night. All four of the miserable gundam pilots had just been recently turned into undercover agents.

"Athrun?" Nicol asked as slowly removed the plaster from his chin. "Right now would be the right time to investigate, wouldn't it?"

"No, actually I have a plan." All three of them turned to face him all wide eyed, "What, does that surprise you all?"

Dearka who had half of his face falling off, grunted, "You're not what we call the most brightest...uh...Yzak how about you tell him."

Yzak, decked out in rollers and all, gladly took this opportunity, "None of your plans work out." he said simply.

"What do you mean!"

"Well look how many times the strike kicked our asses!" Yzak pointed out.

This was true, so Athrun just sighed, "I swear this one will work out, are you willing to try one more time."

Dearka shrugged, "Of course, like we have any choice in the matter."

"Great now let's go to bed." Nicol yawned.

Yzak glanced around, "Hey, am I in a separate room?" He counted to himself...yep just three.

Athrun yawned from his bed, "You ARE married Yzak." he then pointed to where Nicol was curled up in a ball already fast asleep.

Yzak went straight into a fury as he picked Nicol up and through him to the ground, "I don't THINK so!" Yzak crawled into the bed and threw a pillow down for Nicol who was looking at him in a dazed state. The lights went out and Nicol had no choice but to fluff up his pillow and go to sleep.

Athrun Zala woke up in the middle of the night hearing a hum that seem to come out of everywhere. He looked around to see that everyone was still asleep, even Yzak, who usually cursed at the sound of a pin dropping while he was sleeping. Well since everyone's asleep might as well let them sleep, he decided as he climbed out of bed trying to not step on Nicol. Quietly he opened the door, and took one last glance back to make sure everyone was still asleep.

Looking around he saw absolutely nothing out of the normal, but he could still hear the humming. It reminded him of- He paused, no it couldn't be that, why would she have a Gundam in her house... The floor beneath him began to shook slightly from a strong vibration. Athrun decided he better find the source of this humming that was no beginning to shake the whole house.

"This is nuts!" he said to himself as he began to run, "Why would she have a gundam, that's what it has to be. And furthermore, why would she be, working on it, no doing anything with it at all if she had guest in the house that she hadn't met since she was just a toddler!"

He felt the rug being tugged from beneath his feet before he landed on his back. He sat there out of breath as Yzak wearing a pink over coat, looked down on him glaring. "Where exactly are you going?"

Athrun blinked a few times, "To find the source of this vibration!"

Yzak turned his back on him not willing to help him, "You've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for the last five minutes!"

"That's great to know Yzak. Is the others up?" he asked.

Yzak nodded, "Yes but they are making they're way to the source by climbing on the roof." he informed. Athrun looked at him a little confused, "We saw a light on one of the towers." Yzak was getting a little impatient and grabbed him by the color and to his feet. "Nicol and Dearka don't have their masks on so they can't approach that Mekina, so all they can do is wait outside and try to see if they can listen on what's going on! We got to get there before it all ends, now come on!"

Dearka and Nicol crouched on a small ledge that stuck out about 14 inches. Between the two there was a window that with good luck, it had been open. The window opened by it swinging out, so the two pilots could see inside by reflections, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Jesus." Dearka swore.

"It looks just like the Freedom!" Nicol exclaimed as they both saw the gundam. It wasn't completed, it had wires here and there sticking out, but, it was for sure the freedom.

Dearka shifted a little and stuck his head in real quick.

"What are you doing!" Nicol grabbed his shirt and pushed him back upside the wall the best he could.

"I was making sure that it was her!" Dearka protested.

Nicol just looked at him like he was insane. "If she was in the cockpit...how in the world were you going to see her?"

"Well if i saw her outside the gundam, it would mean she's not piloting it!"

"And what would this accomplish?"

"Well-"

"Shhh, be quiet! I see Athrun and Yzak!"

Athrun was a little nervous as he and Yzak walked in. They had came up with the conclusion that Mekina's soul intention for having these people to come and visit was to help her rebuild this machine. It made sense, she was really happy to see them when they rolled in earlier that evening. They didn't have time to rethink this through for the gundam shut off and the cockpit opened.

She removed her helmet and whipped her hair back and smiled, "You both showed up, I'm glad."

Yzak and Athrun just kept an eye twitch on as they realized what they had gotten themselves into. This mission was supposed to only contain finding and confirming that this woman had caused the bombings on the capital, now it did a 180.

"You arrived! But where's John and Mar?"

Yzak squeaked, "Mar wasn't feeling good so I told John to stay behind and take care of him."

She frowned, "Well, I was going to have those two work on the weapons system, but since you two are here, you can take over instead."

"Great." both muttered.

Mekina climbed back inside and Yzak turned to Athrun, "Is you're plan that you had going to still work?"

"Nope, but don't worry Yzak, I got plenty up my sleeve."

The two walked up to the gundam and Yzak remarked, "Why doesn't that not comfort me?"

_OK, sorry if this is really boring, but i had to add this in. The next one will be more interesting... I SWEAR! The next fic will contain the several failures of Athruns plans. But until then, byez! _


End file.
